24fandomcom-20200223-history
Simone Al-Harazi
| alias = Simone Jones, Tammy Dewey | mother = Margot Al-Harazi | marital = Widowed | siblings = Ian Al-Harazi | spouse = Naveed | others = Muhammad Al-Harazi (stepfather) | affiliation = Al-Qaeda | status = Alive | actor = Emily Berrington | stunts = | seasons = | firstseen = | lastseen = }} Simone Al-Harazi was the daughter of Margot, and a major operative in her mother's mission to assassinate James Heller. Biography When Simone was young, her father died, and after that her mother married Muhammad Al-Harazi who radicalized her. She was drawn in as part of their plans, and was considered a senior Al-Qaeda leader within the European Union. She was a key planner in the 2011 German University bombings (where she was personally involved with training and briefing all eleven terrorists involved) and the 2012 Brussels missiles attack. She was known to maintain close links with other terrorist groups, including seperatists from Basque, and the IRA. She was believed to have traveled to Colombia in 2008 to attend training with known drug cartels. . Simone's mother Margot contracted Derrick Yates, a hacker with knowledge of weapons systems, to design a module that could commandeer ten U.S. drones. To keep tabs on Yates and ensure that he completed the device as agreed, Simone, in disguise and using a fake Eastern European accent, seduced Yates and became his paramour. For protection, the two of them stayed at the West Ealing flat of Yates' heroin dealer, Aron Bashir, while he completed work on the module. Day 9 At 12:00pm, Yates successfully used the module to attack a convoy in Afghanistan and forwarded the results to Margot. As he talked to her on the phone, Simone repeatedly tried to seduce him, but he pushed her away and told her to keep quiet. Later, watching a news report on the drone attack, Simone - feigning ignorance - asked why he didn't feel bad about the men he had killed. Yates replied that they were "already dead," and that once today was over they would relocate to Greenland to ride out the worldwide turmoil that would result from the President's death. When Jack Bauer raided the building, Yates took Simone and escaped out the back window. On the ground floor, the two ran across CIA agents Morgan and Ritter, telling them that the man they were after was upstairs and armed. Yates and Simone went to a nearby pub while they decided what to do next. Believing that Margot had sent Jack to kill him, he told her that he was going to find a new buyer for the module, then went to the men's room. Simone followed him, pretending to want sex, then stabbed him through the ear, killing him. She took the module and left through a back door, discarding her disguise, then called her mother to report what had happened at the apartment and Yates' attempted betrayal. Margot thanked Simone and told her to hurry home. At 1:00pm, Simone escaped via the London Underground, but was tracked down by Jack. She barely escaped being spotted by Chloe O'Brian, who was distracted after seeing a family that resembled her late ex-husband Morris and son Prescott. Simone made it back home, where she passed the module over to her brother Ian. Simone was also reunited with her husband Naveed, who was uneasy with the fact that Simone was with another man while undercover. He soon revealed further uncertainties about killing innocent people. Simone kissed him and proceeded to make love to him while Margot watched from a hidden camera. Naveed told Simone that he had already made his escape plan and wanted her to come with him, although she had concerns with her mother finding out. Margot later found out that Naveed was planning on fleeing and was determined to get Naveed's cooperation to pilot the drone. Naveed refused initially, until Margot had one of her men chop off Simone's little finger on her left hand with a chisel and hammer. She later had her wound tended, and lay in bed to recover. After Margot released a nationwide video declaring more drone attacks if President James Heller did not surrender in three hours, Naveed came into Simone's room, informing her that he had purposely made Margot's video traceable and that she would be captured by the authorities. Simone watched from the basement steps as her mother shot Naveed in the head for his deception and for no longer having worth to their cause as Ian was capable of piloting and attacking with the drones. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 9 characters Category:Day 9 antagonists Category:Living characters Category:Female antagonists